musim panas yang melelahkan a la Caduceus
by aicchi tantei
Summary: Di saat musim panas pun para dokter favorit kita dari Caduceus pun menjadi 'lembek' tidak berenergi .  Sorry ,bad at summary .Well,happy reading


Halo~ salam kenal ~

Saya newbie disini . Mohon bantuannya ,para senpai saya #bungkuk"

Ini fic pertama saya . Hope you like it ~

Kalo soal penname , panggil aja Aicchi ato Ai-chan (jgn harep panggil saya dgn embel-embel senior ,-senpai,-san,-nee ,dll)

Musim panas yang melelahkan 

Disclaimer: Atlas~ eh! Atlus!

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor, a little bit friendship

Warning :OOC ,gajeness , abal (banget!) , humornya aneh & lembek, typo(s)

Enjoy your fic~ Inget! Don't like don't read ~

~~~~ ~(-3-~) ~(-3-)~(~-3-)~ ~~~~~~~~~

Suatu hari yg panas di Angeles Bay…jangkrik berbunyi menghiasi kesunyian di musim panas

Sementara itu..

"Panas….air..," seseorang mengeluh dengan gajenya bak beruang kutub nyasar di Gurun Sahara selama berhari-hari tanpa minum & makan . Dasar…

"Direktur sih pelit ! Nyalain AC aja kagak boleh," seseorang ikut" an mengeluh soal direktur yang pelit.

Tebak mereka siapa ? Sepasang kekasih #ditampol kanan kiri –ehm- maksud ku sepasang 'calon kekasih' # ditampar pake sandal

Aicchi: "Aku kan ga salah apa apa ! Kok ditampol?"

Dua org gaje : " Ga usah dijelasin mestinya udah tau dong!"

(Anggep bagian tadi ga ada .)

Sepasang 'dokter dan Perawat berlisensi internasional ' itulah yang dari tadi mengeluh . Derek & Angie.

"CIEEEEEEE!" tiba" Tyler nge-'cie-cie in' mereka berdua tanpa sebab . Dasar orgil . Loe kabur dari RSJ ya? # tiba-tiba piring melayang dengan gagahnya

"HEH?APA ITU!"

"Suami istri jgn berantem dong ~"

"GHEH? SIAPA YANG KAMU MAKSUD DGN SUAMI ISTRI?"

"Nyehehehe…hik! "

"Hik?"

Ooooh….Sekarang gw tau …Tyler tuh mabok krn makan kue cheeseroll rasa rum beralkohol tinggi..makanya mabok =='

_Flashback_

"_Hari ini , mulai dari jam 13.00 ampe jam 15.00 seluruh aliran listrik akan dimatikan ," Hoffman mulai berbicara sambil mengelus –ngelus jenggotnya a la Santa Clause , seperti mengelus kucingnya sendiri . Kalo mau mecahin world record , Hoffman harus memanjangkan jenggot lebih panjang dari punya Yamamoto , soutaichou dgn keriput & ketuaan yg tiada duanya ~~ #Dibakar Yamamoto (NGACO!)_

"_HEH? KOK GITU?"_

"_Ehm! Akhir akhir ini cuaca semakinp anas saja ya! Itu karena pengaruh dampak global warming ."_

"_Sekarang kan lagi musim panas , Baka !"_

"_Apa? Tadi kamu bilang apa?"_

_DEG! " Ah enggak.." (Lupakan saja)_

"_DAlam rangka mengurangi dampak global warming , Caduceus USA akan melakukan pemadaman listrik serentak."_

"_Bilang aja mau menurunkan biaya listrik." (sweatdrop)_

_Dgn begitu , terbongkarlah aib Hoffman yg ia sembunyikan di hadapa para pegawainya _

_Hoffman :" Author baka! Aib saya jg dibongkar ."_

_Author:"Bwee….biarin.." (ngemut permen chupa chup rasa stroberi)_

_Flashback end_

1 jam berlalu…

"Semuanya~" Leslie berteriak sambil membawa buntelan gede di tangannya .

'Kalo nada bicaranya gitu pasti bawa berita bagus' semuanya bergumam dlm hati. 'Berarti..'

"YEEEEE! LISTRIKNYA BOLEH DINYALAIN !" semuanya bersorak sorai bergembira . Derek nari" hula . Tyler nari" belly dance. Sementara Angie ? Dia menghampiri Leslie dengan sukacita.

Anak balita lewat:" Ma ! Ada badut ! (nunjuk nunjuk Derek & Tyler)

Ibunya:"Bukan..itu orang gila. Jgn diliat."

" ..? Bukan .."

Semuanya berenti…lalu ber'yah-yah' ria bersama

"Ini aku bawa oleh" oleh dari Resurgam . Ya dari Tomoe sih," ia mengeluarkan 'Buntelan' itu & ..semangka toh..Mau….#ngiler

Selesai memotong , semangka itu langsung di serbu !Sikat sampe bersih ! Lap sampe kinclong !*?*

Derek: "Selamat makan! #lirik . Kok yg lain dapet lebih besar ?"

Leslie:" Mereka kan bekerja keras ! Sementara kamu ? Cuman ngeluh ngeluh doang."

Tiba tiba ,seekor tikus berlari &menyambar semangka di tangan Derek.

"Tidak!~ Semangkaku !" Derek langsung nangis guling" (sekalian nangis Bombay)

Makanya…jgn meniru Derek ya~ Punya makanan harus di syukuri..

Derek:" Semangkaku~" #masih nangis guling"

Jam 15.00.

"YEEE!UDAH BOLEH NYALAIN AC!"

Derek kembali nari" hula . Tyler pun kembali nari" belly dance. Sementara Angie ? Dia cuman sorak-sorak ama Leslie.

"DIREKTUR!" Derek meneriaki bosnya

"Udah boleh," Hoffman berkata sambil mengangguk. Secepat kilat , Derek berlari marathon kearah remote AC , bisa di bilang dia yang paling cepat . Kok bisa? Dia kan pake healing touch. Dasar generasi curang =='

"Tapi..,"Hoffman menggantungkan kalimatnya…dan

"Sekarang lagi pemadaman listrik.."

….

…..

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

~owari~

Gaje kah ? abalkah? Sori ye kalo ga lucu..Saya menulis penpik ini utk mempelopori berdirinya 'Fandom trauma center Indonesia'!

Yang baca bikin juga dong ! Supaya rame ! Apa penggemar TC di Indo kurang ya?

Waktu ngeliat FTCI yang kosong melompong, hati gw miris banget. Masa game sebagus itu nggak diminati di Indo?

Kalo review ,tolong sertakan penname ,kelas ,ama umr yo #dasar author banyak bacot!

R'nR' ya!

Salam

Aicchi tantei super baka


End file.
